Angelus
}padding:5px" |Racing Team |width="15%" style="text-align:center; |Angelus/Road Cars|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Angelus Road Cars |width="15%" style="text-align:center; |Angelus/Katana Automotive|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Katana Automotive Cars |} Angelus Research and Development (also known as Angelus R&D or just Angelus) are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Australia. They pride themselves in being one of the fastest teams on the track and their limited weapon usage. They are the main rivals to Crinale, a team created from 13 Angelus employees. History Angelus was first established in 2185 by Brandon Smith as Katana Advancements, a local AG car manufacturer in Perth, Australia, with their first car, the Vixen, being released to the public that same year. The sportiness of this speedy, lightweight craft caused it to be a huge success around the country, which prompted Brandon to release the Vixen to the overseas market in 2186, where it grew a fanbase. Due to this massive fanbase, in 2197, when professional AG racing was reborn, Katana was inundated with messages begging them to enter in the FX300 League. This caused Brandon to release a press statement, saying that the entire company would be overhauled due to a "secret project". Even though he was careful in his words, the fans knew what they were building. In 2200, Brandon released another press statement saying that they were now Angelus R&D, and that the project should be complete in 2207. However, it would take them 2 extra years to complete the project, but it was completed just in time for the 2209 FX400 season. Following the unveiling of Crinale Technologies, Inc. and their ideals of domination via violent means, Team Angelus were contacted by Icelandic team Wyvern Aeronautical Research, who were calling for a trading deal between the two teams against Crinale. Angelus promptly accepted the alliance and the two teams, along with any other team who follow the Belmondo ideal, were working to bring Crinale down. FX400 Background Newcomers Angelus prove to us that weapons aren't everything. Sporting a unique weapons system, the AGR1 is designed to be as light as possible, boasting the fastest top speed and excellent handling to boot. however, with the appearance of their rivals Crinale in the FX400, will their light shields hold up to them? FX400 Message Statement issued by Angelus R&D Headquarters, Perth, Australia Angelus are FURIOUS. Crinale are a massive threat to this beautiful sport. They may try to bring back the ways of the F9000. I don't think I need to tell you how bad that would be (Kiddies, if you don't understand, ask your parents). Initially, we came to have a good time. Now, however, it's to maintain the beauty this sport has found once again. But I forsee Crinale not lasting a year. "Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it." Oh, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be talking about Angelus. Err... Our pride and joy, the KA-AGR1 has spent 8 years in development. All to be the very best we can give! I have confidence that we can win. We are Angelus. We're Faster than Angels! ''-Brandon Smith, Founder/Director, Angelus R&D'' Appearance, Evolution & Stats Angelus' craft have always been about 3 things: Top speed, High handling/aerodynamics and style. Every single craft is a thing of beauty. They're usually a single-hull with smooth, flowing styling elements chosen because they actually provide excellent aerodynamics. The light frame allows the craft to make tight turns with minimal loss of speed, and the high-powered engines ensure that the speed achieved by the craft is extremely high. In fact, every craft entered, except for the F12000, had to have it's speed limited to the league's highest top speed. Gallery Katana_Advancements.png|Logo for Katana Advancements, 2185-2199 ARD-FX400.png|Logo for the Angelus Project, 2200-10, also used in the FX400. ARD-Dark-F12K.png|Alternate version of F12000 logo, used only in black/dark backgrounds. ARD_Minimalist.png|Minimalist artwork of F12000 logo. Not used by Angelus. Trivia *The initial idea of Angelus was that it was to be a WipEout version of the Angelus from the Ridge Racer series, along with its rivalry with Crinale *Along with Crinale, Angelus was created by Ace3000 in a topic about user generated WipEout teams in WipEout Zone. Category:Teams